mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Elijah Hyde
Elijah Hyde (March 21st, 1985) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Esther Hyde and Raphael Hyde. He was the second eldest of four siblings, behind Mitt Hyde and older than Claude Hyde and Rebekah Hyde. Growing up he was close with both of his brothers, and his parents. His family had been around Indigo Bay since the beginning. When Elijah was 20 years old, Claude killed their father and oldest brother, because he wanted to kill Katrina Pierce so that he could open up the Vault on Shutter Mountain. Their father and oldest brother were trying to stop him. Elijah was highly upset with his brother, who was sent to jail. Elijah's mother left around that time. But he was too busy for his little sister. The more he learned about the Vault on Shutter Mountain, the more he realized it needed to be kept shut. He began taking interest in Katrina, and wanted to protect her. During the Gemini Murders Elijah was a suspect because of what he knew of Arcturus. His brother was released from prison during this time. He had to save Katrina Pierce from Corey Shaw who intended to kill her at his restaurant. He also had to put a stop to his brother. Claude was killed by Gemini however, and Elijah was eventually cleared. Elijah went on to marry Kendall Brody. The two had two children together -- Claudia Hyde and Brody Hyde. =Childhood= Growing up, Elijah was a very polite young boy. He didn't want to get involved in the same things as his older brother, and his younger brother. Instead, he focused on making friends. He cared very much for his family however. He regretted not giving his younger sister Rebekah more attention, but was always trying to keep Claude from going off the deep end. =HIgh School= Elijah did very well at Six Sisters High School. He and Kendall Brody attended school at the same time, and though the two were cordial, they didn't date at the time. =Father's Death= In 2005, Claude killed Elijah's father and older brother. He was put on trial for it. Elijah did not testify in his defense. Elijah hated Claude for a while, but eventually did start to go see his brother in prison. Elijah tried looking more into the vault on Shutter Mountain, and why his father and older brother didn't want anyone getting inside it. =Taking care of the Family= When Elijah's mother left town, Elijah was left to care for his little sister. He hired a Chef to cook all of her meals for her, and spent most of his time researching Arcturus, the Vault on Shutter Mountain, and Katrina Pierce. Elijah also took his father's place on the council. He tried making more friends, so that he could get what he needed done. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini murders, Elijah was a suspect because of his hatred for Arcturus, and because he knew all about the vault on Shutter Mountain. Elijah knew that Corey Shaw was going to try to kill Katrina Pierce, and using a coin broke the window out of Heaven's Kitchen in order to get Katrina out of there. When his brother was released, Elijah pretended to go along with his plans. Elijah was upset when his brother was killed. Elijah was eventually removed as a suspect. =Later Life= Elijah went on to marry Kendall Brody. The two worked closely together when Kendall was closing some cases regarding Arcturus. Elijah remained on the council. He and Kendall had two children together, Claudia and Brody. Elijah's sister left town, though it took him a while to notice. His mother lost the election, but he felt that she never stood much of a chance to begin with. =Quotes= "You don't even ask about Rebekah?" - to Claude "Oh my god! Clumsy me. I'm so sorry." - After breaking the Window in Heaven's Kitchen Category:Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX5 Suspects Category:Witches Category:MISTX0